Project Motherhood: Fidget
by Gamer95
Summary: After Dust went missing, Fidget is eventually forced to give up on trying to find him. One day, while she sleeps in a tree, a series of events leads her to a new world, where she will gain new powers, and meet a little boy...


It had been a year since Dust had passed away saving the world...

And Fidget missed him terribly.

She put on a strong front in front of others, wanting to appear stronger than she really felt.

But deep in her heart, there was a void where Dust once was...

She missed the adventures, the person he became and wanted nothing more than to see him again. She dared to hope that he was still alive when she saw his shadow escape the volcano. But she had found nothing in that last year searching.

Sighing the little nimbat rested on a tree branch for the night to rest. She gazed at the town and saw a few couples walk down the cobblestone walkways hand in hand. She sighed softly and smiled softly at a small group of children be lead into an orphanage.

Fidget glazed up at the starry sky and the bright moon. "Good night Dust…wherever you are." She whispered and closed her eyes falling into the world of dreams.

Just outside in a potion makers shop the old creature had finished working on his greatest work. "At last." He croaked. "With this…I can find a world that holds it…The fountain of youth." He explained and coughed harshly.

He covered his mouth with a napkin and gazed down when the feeling passed to see it covered in blood. "I don't have much time." He wheezed.

He walked out of his shop and closed and locked the door. He stood in front of a tree and gazed at his potion. He placed his hand on the bark of the tree. "One last time old friend." He coughed. He uncorked the bottle and was about to drink it.

But his hand suddenly convulsed making him drop the bottle and having it shatter on the tree. The man fell to the ground holding his chest. His heart was failing. He gasped as the potion sank into the tree and soon the lone tree started to glow before in a pop in vanished without a sight.

The man gasped out his last breath happy that his potion had worked, and grateful to be with his family and friends again. He was unaware that he had set up the start of a great change to a world and a single little boy who at that moment lost his parents and was dubbed a hero.

Fidget shivered slightly as her eyes slowly opened up. "Ngh...Wha...?" She mumbled. "Why's it so...cold...?"

She looked around and blinked. "WHAT?! WHERE AM I?!" She screeched, hovering off of the branch.

She had gone from the town she was so familiar with...to the middle of a snowy forest!

"Oh my gosh, how did this happen?! What's going on?! AAAAAGH!" She panicked before grabbing her head. "Okay...Calm down...Just breathe, Fidget...Breathe, and-EEP!"

She let out a squeak as a pile of snow fell on top of her from a tree, sending her to the ground and burying her.

Not that far from her however there was a tense stare down between two men. One clothed in a forest green cloak the other a rusted brown. The two glared at each other and held their sticks out in front of them like swords ready to duel.

"Come off it Chen. You can't win this." The man in green said sternly.

"There's a first time for everything." The man replied back.

The air started to get charged as the magical energy started to surge between the two men.

"Stupefy!" the man in rusted red shouted sending a bolt of magic from his wand to the man in green.

The man leaped to the side and fired his own magic blast at the man yet he did not speak it. The wizard dodged the blast and fired again.

Chen ran and hid behind a tree for cover, the same tree that Fidget was resting in. He glared over at the man in red. "Dark Lord is dead Michel! You can stop this any time!" he shouted back.

"Never!" the man shouted back firing more spells at the tree causing it to smolder slightly.

Meanwhile, the small pile of snow near the base of the tree began to rise and fall rapidly, until eventually, Fidget's head burst out of the small white pile, with a santa hat and beard made of snow.

"Why?!" She exclaimed, throwing her paws up in frustration and flying upwards...only to squeak and dodge a colourful blast of some kind of energy.

"You can't win!" Michael shouted out, peeking out from behind the tree. Fidget saw him and screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" She panicked, flying the opposite direction...

"STUPEFY!" Both men called out at once. Fidget's eyes widened as two blasts of energy hit her from both sides of her, causing her to spin out in midair, where she crashed into the snowy ground a good distance away, in an embarrassing position.

Her fluffy behind was stuck in the air swinging back and forth. Yet a change was starting to occur. A bright light started to radiate off the young creature changing her into something...human.

The light caught the two wizard's attentions as they gazed over and had to cover their eyes do to the brightness of the light. When the light dimmed they gazed over and both almost passed out with bleeding noses.

The once fluffy behind of a small creature had transformed into the cute feminine behind with fair skin. It shook back and forth the men's eyes following it with wide eyes before the snow started to give and in a 'Pop' the rest of the body was shone.

"Oh." Fidget groaned placing a hand on her aching head. "What hit me?" she asked. She tried to lift off the ground but couldn't. She blinked confused as the air was also MUCH colder than it was before and she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm. "A-A-An-And w-w-why is it -s-s-so col-o-o-d?"

She moaned and tried to fly...only to fail to get off the ground. She blinked. "Huh?" She mumbled softly before trying again. "Wh-What...?" She made another attempt at flying, this time jumping off the ground, and failed once more.

"Okay, Fidget...Don't panic...This has happened before...Your wings are just a bit frozen from the snow! Yeah! You just need a good running start and you're good to go!"

The Nimbat turned human ran for a nearby ledge and leapt off...then felt gravity take effect.

"No...NO, NO, FLY, FLY-"

THUMP

Once again, only her butt was sticking out of the snow.

The two wizards watched this with wide eyes completely forgetting about their battle instead focusing on the lone woman in the snow.

"MMMMMFFF!" she grunted in the snow as she struggled to get out of the snow. She pulled herself back out and landed on her behind making her yelp at how cold it was as she jumped back to her feet.

She shivered in the cold. "W-Why can't I fly?" she asked going into a panic now. She turned when she heard a sound and she saw an image do the same. She paused and slowly moved as the image did as well.

She walked closer to the large sheet of ice, and the now obvious reflection staring back at her. It was something she had never seen before and yet she did not feel fear but slight wonder gazing at the figure. She rose a hand up as the figure did so to and she placed her hand on the ice feeling the cold on her skin. She gasped softly as she gazed at her new hand then back at the image. "I-Is that me?"

She stared widely at the reflection in the ice.

She was a beautiful young woman. Long, straight orange hair with one messy tuft near the very top of her head. Her eyes were the same shade of emerald green as they were when she was a nimbat. She had a curvy body, long legs, and a pretty, round face.

She even had clothes. She wore a white t-shirt under a fluffy orange jacket, and a short pair of orange shorts.

The young woman tilted her head at the ice, entranced by her new look.

"I-I look amazing." She breathed in wonder.

The two wizards who had once been fighting stared at the young woman in shock not understanding where she came from.

She did a small twirl to see all of herself and felt excitement bubble in her tummy at her new form. Fidget wondered if she could still use her magic in this form however. She closed her eyes to focus and pull from her natural ability.

She felt it. Like a security blanket it was still there for her to grasp and feel safe. Her magic was a part of her and she cherished it so much. Yet there was something else. She felt…stronger, as if her magic had been overcharged!

Fidget opened her eyes and looked around now finding the two wizards that stared at her with open mouths and red cheeks. She gave them a stunning smile and wink before she pulled from her magic and seemed to disappear to the two wizards.

All was silent in the forest for a moment while the two wizards stared in open shock at where the woman once stood. Chen turned to the man in green and frowned slightly. "Did we just…?"

"I…don't know." The death eater said silently.

Unknown to them the woman was now flying away in her old form.

"YES! I'M STILL A NIMBAT, BABY! WHOO!" Fidget cheered, swooping and doing loops through the air. She felt on top of the world! "Oh if only Dust could see me now..." She smiled sadly at the thought. "I wonder what else I can do!"

With a dramatic grunt, she pointed towards a tree, and her fur stood on end as it exploded. Her ears drooped as she grimaced. "Uh...Sorry, tree..." She said sheepishly.

She closed her eyes and focused...and felt herself growing. She blinked and looked down at herself. She still had the appearance of her nimbat form, but now she was around the size of those weird monkeys she had seen earlier. She smirked.

"Ha! Now I have two stunningly attractive forms to show off to the boys!" She said smugly, sticking her nose in the air and crossing her arms.

Only for a large batch of snow to fall on top of her from the tree she had destroyed.

"DARN IT!"

*A Few Years Later*

It had been a while since she had entered this new world. Fidget had grown used to her new home and her new powers rather quickly. She had loved to tease and flirt with so many people that she lost count.

She had also used her new powers to pull some amazing pranks on some of the less kind and just over all more touchy-feelly. She loved it. She missed her home at points, but she loved this new one.

She now had a home that she swindled from an old man. She felt little guilt, the man was nasty and very unpleasant. When he left she still held the key in hand. A good deal she thought. At the moment however, she was in her human form walking down the sidewalk to the mart to get a few things.

And by 'a few things', she meant lots of food. She still loved her food.

She was studying her shopping list, making sure she had everything she wanted on it, when she bumped into somebody hard enough to end up sprawling flat on her back.

"Oof!" She grunted, sitting and rubbing her hurt backside. "Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Oh b*** off!" A rude male's voice replied. She looked at him to see the fattest man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Oh...my gosh." She said flatly, fighting the urge to grin. However, that urge went away completely when she noticed something disturbing.

'Oh my gosh, he's checking me out! EEEEEW! EW EW EW EW EW...' Was her internal panic as she looked at the depraved look on the man's face.

She covered herself up and gave the man a harsh glare. "EYES OFF!" she screamed at him

The man flinched coming out of his small daze as he glared at the admittedly very attractive woman. She was loud though. He scoffed at her. "Why would anyone look at you?!" he bellowed at her in annoyance and continued to walk shoving the girl to the side making her fall on her behind.

"HEY!" she shouted not pleased by what he just did. She rose to her feet and glared after the mean man for a moment before smirking darkly. It was prank time! She looked around before running into an alleyway. Checking if the cost was clear she focused her magic and felt herself shrink down and become her old form.

Fidget smirked as she flew out of the alleyway and after finding the large man. She scowled down at him before smirking darkly. Oh this is going to be fun.

She made sure to keep well above him as he stomped down the sidewalk. He was grumbling something under his breath, but Fidget was too focused on her inner plans to pay him much mind.

'Okay, how am I gonna go about this...?' She thought. 'Hmm...I'll have to see what his house looks like first...Yeah!'

Soon enough, the man led her to his house. He stomped towards the front door, but she noticed he seemed to turn and talk angrily to someone. She tilted her head.

'Maybe he has a...a dog...' She thought with a grimace. She grew to severely dislike dogs during her time here...They always chased her, and it never ended well for her.

The man then growled low and said lowly. "Stay out here you little freak." He muttered before he opened his door and slammed it shut.

Fidget narrowed her eyes as she flew down and peaked through the window to see the large man stop his way into the living room and sat down. She hummed in thought as she noticed the chair seemed to creak. A smirk played on her face. 'Idea~'

She was about to fly up to find a way to get into the house till a lone whimper made her pause. She blinked in surprise and froze slightly. 'No dog. No dog. No dog' she thought as she slowly turned around ready to sprint if needed to.

What she saw however nearly broke her heart. Siting on the ground was a small child with an oversized shirt covering his frame. He had messy black hair and his head was down hiding his face. He was shaking slightly and soft whimpers where coming from him.

She tilted her head and began to hover down towards him, intent on seeing what the trouble was. When she was within distance, she placed a paw on his shoulder...

Only for him to scream in panic.

As he did this, an invisible force seemed to strike Fidget, sending her spiralling out of control with a yelp.

The little Nimbat slammed into the dirt of the garden with her legs sticking out.

Fidget struggled for a moment to try and get free. She kicked her legs to and fro, before a bright light engulfed her and soon a woman was where the small nimbat was once at. She pulled her head free with a gasp.

She took a few more deep breaths and turned to glare lightly at the small child who's shaking had seemed to get worse. She felt her glare melt as she approached him slowly this time. "Little boy?" she asked softly.

The boy tensed at the voice and slowly looked up at the woman showing his rather adorable face…with a very large bruise on his cheek. His one eye was open to show it was a very bright emerald green.

Fidget stared wide eyed at the little boy and felt herself freeze when she saw the fear and pain in the child's open eye.

She blinked as he squeaked in fear and ran away, hiding behind the shed nearby. Frowning, she put her hands on her hips. 'Hmm...That's no good...' She thought. 'Well, kids DO tend to like me better when I'm a Nimbat...'

In a flash of light, she changed once more.

Harry flinched at the flash and buried his face in his knees... then felt something land gently on his shoulder.

"Hey...Little guy?"

Harry flinched at the soft voice. He slowly opened his eyes expecting to see an angry glare.

Instead he got concerned brown eyes from a…something. Harry blinked at the nimbat in wonder. "W-Who are you?" he asked timidly.

Fidget gave the child a bright smile finding his little voice cute. "Names Fidget." She said.

He gasped in surprise his eyes going wide. "Y-You can talk?" he asked.

Fidget giggled in amusement. "Yup!" she said cheerfully.

She nestled into a sitting position on his shoulder, grinning toothily at the boy. "So, whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"J-Just...doing my chores..." Harry replied softly. She frowned.

"Chores? Ah yeah...No fun, right? But I guess you gotta do 'em!"

"Uh-huh...Or you get punished..."

"Yeah...Stuff like TV being taken away or something, right?"

Harry shivered slightly and shook his head. "No…freaks get beatings if they do not do the chores."

Fidget froze at that her eyes going wide in shock at that. "W-What?" she asked.

"Freaks…like me…they get beaten…forced to sleep in cold cupboards…gets no weakly fill…"

"Stop!" Fidget said flying off his shoulder making the child flinch and lower his gaze to the ground in shame.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled in a broken tone.

'Oh my gosh, it's one of THOSE, is it...?' The nimbat thought to herself. She hovered in front of his face with a deep frown. "Hey...Come on...Look up here, all right?" Harry obeyed. "There we go...Now...Let's calm down here and talk about this."

"A-About what...?"

"You think you're a freak. That's wrong."

"No...It's not..."

"Yes it is." She said. "Why do you think that?"

Harry bit his lip and shifted his eyes slightly.

Fidget frowned softly. "Hey. You can tell me. I won't be mad." She said softly.

Harry stared up at her tears in his eyes. He gulped slightly. "I…I do things."

"What kind of things?" she asked.

"I…I can make things float, change the color of shirts, fix things without knowing how…be some place that I don't remember…and every day I my owies get better…" he said near tears not liking what he can do and to an extent what he is.

Fidget's ear twitched, and she raised a brow. "...Magic." She said simply. Harry gasped.

"That's a bad word!" He exclaimed. The nimbat frowned.

"What? No it's not. I know bad words, little guy, and 'magic' is NOT one of them."

"But my uncle-"

"Is a total creep."

Harry gasped slightly and shook his head. "No…he tries to get rid of the freak stuff in me." He explained. "He normal."

"What's so special about being normal?" Fidget asked making the boy blink at her confused. "Listen kid, I'm a talking animal who can do some pretty amazing things. Sounds like you do as well." She said poking his nose making him grin slightly. "So who cares about being boring and normal when you CAN do all those amazing things and be special. Being different is not bad kid." She said with a smile.

Harry felt slightly better at that. He hated his powers because he was raised to hate them, but the few times that Dudley had seen them, he had laughed and asked for him to do more. He felt joy in that few moments when he made him smile…then his uncle found out and…pain.

He closed his eyes as he winced at phantom pains came rushing back. "Why does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Why do they hate me? Why do they hurt me for using the freak stuff? Why do they punish me for being different." He muttered sad.

Fidget crossed her arms. 'Oh I am gonna GET that fat bastard!' She thought furiously. "Because they're bad people." She replied, not a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Wh-What...?"

"Yeah. Very, VERY bad people. They're the ones that should be punished. Not you. So don't tell yourself that stuff, okay?"

Harry hesitated slightly. He had always been told that normal people where better than he was, that they were better than freaks. They said that freaks get beatings and had to sleep in a cupboard. They said freaks could never be happy.

Did they…lie?

Fidget stared at the little boy in slight worry now. He had not said anything for a little bit and he was staring into space his bright eyes distant yet seeming to solving a puzzle. To put it simply she found the sight very adorable and wanted to watch him solve this mysterious puzzle longer, have not the front door opened with a bang.

"BOY! GET IN HERE AND START DINNER!"

Fidget glared darkly at the voice her anger rising. 'They make him COOK!? He is too small for that!' she internaly hissed in rage.

Yet the boy had to her surprise not flinched instead; he was still staring at nothing his eyes still working on the problem.

"BOY!?"

Fidget turned back to the child in slight confusion as he continued to stare at nothing but he was starting to return focus.

Heavy footsteps could be heard making Fidget fly over and land on the boys' shoulder protectively. She was ready to unleash magic whenever the fat man drew too close.

He rounded the corner of the house his eyes set into a fierce glare. He did not seem to notice the little nimbat. "Freak!" he hissed. "Get back in that house, or I swear I will-"

"You lied."

Vernon's eyes widened. "Boy, what the bloody hell are you on about? And what is that...that...THING on your shoulder?!" Harry didn't answer the second question.

"The freaky stuff...It...It's not freaky...It's special...Different...isn't bad..." He was scared, but determined. He was going to do it! He was going to defy his uncle!

"Boy...You'd best shut your bloody mouth up this very second..."

"M-My friend told me...You're a liar..."

The large man turned his glare to the little nimbat on his shoulder. "This thing…told you huh?" he asked evenly.

"Yes." He said. "S-she told me that you...that you were bad!" he said pointing at his uncle.

"Do not raise your hand to me boy!" he shouted making the child take a step back in fear. But he slammed his little foot down and glared defiantly back at his uncle. "N-No"

"What did you say freak?" the man hissed out his face turning a darker shade of red.

"He said no!" the little nimbat said with a glare of her own.

The man snapped his head to her his eyes wide then they narrowed even more. "I know that voice…"

She glared at him and flew of the child's shoulder to glow brightly making the child and man look away, When the light dimmed to their shock stood a woman now standing protectively in front of the child her arms crossed and a glare fixed firmly on the large man.

"Miss Fidget…?" Harry breathed amazed. She looked so pretty and cool.

She gave him a small grin. "Just stay back, okay, Harry?" Fidget said gently.

"O-Okay." He nodded, curious to see where this would go.

"Y-You're...one of THEM!" Vernon roared at Fidget.

Fidget turned her glare back to the fat man and huffed in annoyance. "Them?"

"Those magic FREAKS!" he roared in obvious anger.

"We are not freaks. I make magic look good!" she said with a small smirk but then her stern frown returned. "You harmed this child because he had magic, even though he was your nephew. Do you feel nothing? No remorse? No pain?" she asked.

"HA!" the fat man bellowed. "I feel nothing for this freak! We never even wanted him! That blasted old man, he said it was our duty to keep him safe; WELL WE SHOWED HIM!" The man bellowed. "We took him in out of the goodness of our own heart and we tried to make him normal, tried to destroy the freak that was in him!"

Fidget's eye twitched. "You tried to destroy what made him special?"

"He's not 'special'! He's FREAKY!"

"Oh yeah? And a guy who looks exactly like a walrus ISN'T freaky?" Fidget replied.

"How DARE you!"

"How DARE I? How DARE I?!" Fidget exclaimed. "How dare YOU?! This is your FAMILY, you creep! You should NEVER treat family like that!"

"THAT THING IS NOT MY FAMILY!" he shouted.

'POW!'

The man fell to the ground in a heap holding his crotch in pain as tears fell from his eyes.

Fidget shook her foot to the side, it would need a wash after this but it felt good to do that. She glared down at the large man with fire in her eyes. "He is not a thing. He is a human being, a being of magic. She watches over all of us, and blesses us with her power." She spoke softly and evenly to the large man.

"Stop. STOP!" he wheezed not wishing to hear her.

"You will never see him again. You never deserved him." She said in a dark tone before kicking him once more for good measure. Taking great satisfaction for his loud gasp of pain. She spun around and approached the wide eyed boy and gave him a large funny smile that made him smile timidly up at her.

She bent down and picked him to cradle in her arms since he was so small. She felt her anger return when she felt how lite he was and glared over at the wheezing man on the ground. "How about we blow this stand and find a place to eat, and make a report" she said the last part silently.

Harry blinked up at her confused. He titled his head adorably, "I-I don't what to blow it up."

Fidget giggled at the boy making him more confused. "It's a figure of speech buddy." She said and patted his head making him smile. "You have anything in there of yours?" she asked.

He looked down sad and sniffed slightly. "He gave them all to Dudley…"

Sep 6, 2016Fidget frowned. "...Let's go get it back then." She replied before focusing her energy and turning into her enlarged Nimbat form. Harry looked up at her and smiled as she took to the air, careful to avoid any mishaps.

She flew for an open window and used it to enter the house, hovering above the floor. "Now where is this 'Dudley''s room?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I-It's over there..." Harry pointed to a room nearby. She nodded and floated over pushing the door open.

She saw a rather chubby boy sitting in his bed, reading a comic book. "H-Hi, Dudley..." The fat boy stiffened and looked worried.

"Harry, you can't be in here...Daddy will..." He froze when he saw the strange flying creature holding his cousin. "Um...Is that a...a flying fox?"

"Nimbat actually." She said making the boy jump back in surprise. She giggled lightly. "Easy. I'm not bad, right Harry?" she asked.

He shook his head. "She nice. She saved me from Uncle Vernon."

"S-She did?" he asked with wide eyes.

She nodded with a smile in her fluffy state. "Yup. He will be down for a while," she giggled lightly. "I'm taking him from his place, we need his stuff." She said.

Dudley nodded as he leaped from his bed and walked over to his side and pulled out two things. A blanket, and a small plush toy. Dudley walked over with the toys and handed them up to her. "Here you go."

Fidget did not move. She could not as she stared down with wide eyes at the plush toy. She would never forget, the hat, the cyan colored clothes the same thin lined mouth…it was him. "Dust…" she breathed with wide teary eyes.

"He was my protector." Harry said softly making her look over at him confused.

He reached down for the toy and took it from Dudley holding him out to see her. "He would always make sure I was okay. I was always safe with him around. I wasn't alone." he sniffed slightly. "Then Uncle Vernon took him away from me..." he whimpered and held the plush tightly to himself afraid it will disappear if it did.

Fidget stared wide eyed at the small plush toy and slowly reached down and placed a hand on the plush. She pulled it to the small child making him look up at her to see her teary eyes. "Miss Fidget?" he asked.

"He will always protect you. Like I will. A team…" she said softly hugging him tighter to her making him snuggle into her fluffy fur finding it so relaxing and comfy. She held him close and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'You were looking after him weren't you Dust? Well let me take it from here my friend.'

She reached down and picked up the blanket and wrapped it around the small child. "Thank you Dudley." She spoke softly and sincerely to the round child.

Dudley smiled widely. "Yep!" He replied with a nod. "You should take him now though...Dad'll be mad." Fidget gave the round boy a toothy grin.

"Yeah? Well I already beat him up." She said with a wink. The boy blinked.

"Oh! Did you punch him in the face?" Fidget giggled.

"I think so. I was mad. I'm not sure what I did."

"Y-You kicked him…" Harry said softly nuzzling into his blanket feeling safer and warmer than before. "He screamed." He mumbled.

Fidget giggled lightly at that holding the child closer to herself and winking at the other boy. "I'm going to get him out of here, expect some cops to come by, alright?" The large boy nodded his head, "Good. Thanks for keeping his stuff safe."

"Thanks for saving him. He did things that I always thought where cool. Are you going to be his mommy?" he asked innocently.

Fidget froze at that, her eyes growing wide as she looked down at a now sound asleep Harry Potter. 'Me a parent? A mother? I never thought about that kind of stuff before. But…' "Maybe." She said with a grin at the boy making him smile wide. "See you later kid." She spoke and leaped out of the window and taking to the air.

She gazed out into the winter night the snow was just starting to fall around them and she wanted to get someplace warm for both her and him. She gazed down at the sleeping boy as he nuzzled to be closer to her making cute sounds in his sleep clutching the little Dust close. A warmth swept through her heart making her smile grow tender. 'Maybe…just maybe.'


End file.
